Daithi De Calibre Compilation!
by SomethingCalledShips
Summary: A compilation of Daithi De Calibre-themed shorts! Read with caution: there will be fluff and there will be smut!
1. Feverish

"Why can't I have coffee?" Lui whined from his nest on the couch. A mess of wadded tissues lay scattered on the floor beneath his spot on the couch, and the TV blared noiselessly.

"Because caffeine is not going to help," came the Irishman's reply. He was in the kitchen, heating up a bowl of Cambell's chicken soup while he spread butter over a second slice of butter. He needed to eat too, especially if he was playing nurse.

Lui grumbled from his nest, snuggling further into the blankets and pulling his hoodie over his face.

David smiled at the smaller man as he brought the steaming bowl through to the living room. He placed it on coffee table, dipping a spoon in, before collapsing on the other end of the couch and taking a huge bite of the sandwich.

Lui didn't move. David watched him, amused.

"Eat?"

Lui grumbled again. David sighed, exacerbated. "Eat."

Slowly, Lui tilted his head up to glare at David. "I feel sick."

"Do you want to be throwing up acid bile?"

Lui thought for a second, his eyebrows knitting together even tighter. "No."

"Then eat," David nodded his head at the bowl of soup. "Otherwise it'll get cold and you won't want it anymore."

The nesting man held David's gaze a few seconds longer, then untangled himself from the blankets. Lui reached out a hand to pick up the spoon, dipping it in soup. He swallowed the liquid, grimacing and swearing at the heat.

"Fuck that's hot!"

David laughed. "Well what did you expect? A nice frozen coffee?"

Lui groaned at the word coffee, rolling his eyes back in mock ecstasy. "If you really loved me, you would get me coffee."

"Well, clearly I'm the worst friend in existence," David laughed. He got up and leaned towards Lui, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead.

"You're hot," David mumbled, getting up off the couch and grabbing Lui's empty glass of water to refill it.

"You're pretty sexy yourself," Lui smirked over his shoulder, watching David's butt as he walked back into the kitchen.

David scoffed, feeling his cheeks brighten. "Feverish AND delirious," David corrected, filling the glass with water.

Lui leaned over the couch, smirking at David's back. "It's the butt...that's what's sexist about you."

David smiled, shaking his head before turning around and raising an eyebrow at Lui. "What? The accent isn't the turn on?"

"Come on, you know the accent is a turn on," Lui leaned back into his next, following David as he came back and set the glass on the coffee table. He didn't move from in front of Lui, instead folded his arms and smiled bemused at the smaller man.

"You're gonna get better and regret that...because I'm not letting you forget it," David promised, chuckling.

Lui shrugged. "Maybe I won't?" He questioned, smiling at David daringly. David's heart jumped at the look, but he smiled coolly before stepping around the coffee table. He sat down on the edge, facing Lui, and picked up his soup bowl, dipping the spoon in and holding it to Lui's lips.

"You won't get better if you don't eat your fucking soup," David laughed. Lui opened his mouth and David slotted the spoon in, then removed it slowly, using his thumb to wipe away a small dribble of soup.

Lui was watching him the whole time, no longer flirtatious. David met them, and he dropped the spoon back into the bowl with a small plink.

"You're eyes are also a turn on. Their so big and bright..." Lui drifted off, his own dark ones lost in his friend's light ones.

David snorted, breaking eye contact briefly to get another spoonful. "Enough with the sexual innuendos, Lui. I'm not kissing you, you're sick," David pushed another spoonful into Lui's mouth.

"You're not thinking of kissing me," Lui snickered, raising his eyebrow again. The flirtatious gleam in his eyes were back as David's cheeks colored again. He dropped the spoon and bowl on to the table.

Lui smiled. "You look a little pink, David. Lemme check your temperature," and Lui leaned forward, placing his lips gently on David's forehead. They were still a moment, David melting against Lui's lips before Lui pulled away, his lips pursed in mock sympathy.

"Looks like you're a little feverish yourself, buddy."

David rolled his eyes, looking away to hide his still pink cheeks. Lui moved over a bit on the couch, lifting up one of the blankets making up his nest.

"Welcome to the sick people nest," Lui grinned, motioning for David to come sit. David sighed, snuggling in before stretching his arms up over his head, faking a yawn, and then rest one arm around Lui's shoulders. Lui snuggled his head against David's neck, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. David admired how well Lui fit against him, his chest rising slowly with each breath. His black hoodie was still pulled over his head, so David pulled it back, revealing the sleepy face of his friend resting on his shoulder.

Then David sneezed. Lui giggled and looked up at him as David rubbed his nose with his free hand.

"You're sick."

"I'm not sick. Just, allergies," David retorted hotly. Lui simply smiled, and snuggled back into David.

"Whatever. You're still not getting coffee," Lui mumbled


	2. RQ - Second Day Of School

"Hey Calibre!"

Lui looked up from his spot standing over two freshman boys doing push ups. One of the Juniors on the football team, Jarrod or something, was pointing towards the football field bleachers. Lui could see the bright red and white jerseys reclining on the hot metal stands, and he grinned. He nodded thanks to Jarrod, gave the freshman a thumbs up to move on to their next set of exercises, and started off at an easy jog to the bleachers.

Lui had been made captain of Yoshituba High's football team at the end of his Junior year. He'd been waiting for that position since he joined freshman year, the year he earned his nickname: Calibre. He had been the smallest on the team, and all his fellow football teammates thought he would be crushed on the field. Lui proved them very wrong during their first game of the season that year, when he knocked a guy two times his size over then outran the opposing team to score a home run. Calibre, because he was fast like a bullet his coach had said.

The football field was huge, surrounded by a large track with goal posts at either end and soccer nets underneath them. The field itself was off to the right of the actual school, and the gymnasium fed out and on to the field. Which was why, as Lui trotted across the track and up the bleachers, his friends on the basketball team were here.

"And I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" Tom was saying. He was leaning against the metal bench behind him, elbows up on it and a red water bottle with the school's emblem on the side. "How am I supposed to have a good cup of tea without a good tea spoon?" he cried indignantly, shaking his head with a set jaw.

The others laughed. Evan, Brian, Brock, and Tyler were all sitting on the bleachers too. Evan sat behind Tom while Brock sat next to him, Brian lay stretched on the bleachers his head by Tom's leg, eyes closed against the hot afternoon sun, and Tyler sitting on the bleacher below Tom with his back to the field.

"I pretty sure that's just a 'you' problem," Brock laughed, punching Tom's arm.

"Nope, that's a European problem," Brian cut in. He arched his back and neck so he could look at Tom. "But since I'm only Irish…" Brian began with a smirk, but was cut off by laughter and Tom rolling his eyes, groaning.

"Come on I didn't mean that!"

"Still sounds like a you problem, T," Lui added, sliding onto the bleacher next to Tyler, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair up like a big brother would. Lui snarled at Tyler, but couldn't hold back the giggle as everyone else laughed and shouted "Calibre!"

"Where the fuck have you been hiding?" Brian asked, turning over onto his stomach so he wasn't squinting from the sun.

"In your mom," Lui joked.

"Slick," Brian rolled his eyes. Lui was always childish, and apparently being a senior wasn't going to change it.

"She was," Lui delivered the punch line flawlessly, making the group roar with laughter while Lui smirked a victorious smirk.

"Calibre, what's your schedule this year?" Evan asked, tossing him his phone to compare. "Most all of us have classes together."

"I have music with you…" Lui confirmed, skimming the schedule. "Ev, you got no free periods this year, huh?"

"Nope," Evan snorted.

"If only you had a schedule like this last year, then you would of stood a chance against Felix running for school president," Lui observed, his sly digging hitting home and causing another roar of laughter.

Evan reddened. "Fuck you! Besides," Evan dismissed the dig, leaning back and folding his arms, "I don't wanna go into politics anyway."

Lui snickered, handing the phone back. "Same APs, not the same periods. We have Music Production together, but that's it."

"You should switch into AP Programming with us," Tyler stated, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck. "Fuck guys I'm sore. Let's hit the trainers before we go."

"Right," Evan nodded, standing up with he rest of them and stretching.

"I gotta get back to practice," Lui shrugged as he jumped down the bleachers ahead of the others.

"Aight man. See you in Music Production tomorrow then?" Evan asked after him as Lui hit the dirt of the track.

"Yeah. Can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"I gotchu," Evan laughed, waving at him as Lui trotted off back to his football team.

* * *

Evan had picked him up the next morning, but after a slight detour, Lui and Evan were late. Second day of school, first music production class, and they were late.

"Why did we have to stop at McDonalds?" Evan panted, running down the hall after Lui, both with a bag of hash browns in hand and backpacks slung over their backs. The hallways were empty, lockers lining each wall as the two bolted towards the staircase.

"Cause your fat ass wanted hash browns," Lui spun, back peddling and grinning at the taller asian behind him.

Evan rolled his eyes. "You didn't object."

"I'm not gonna fucking object to hash browns! That's like—" Lui began, but instead was stopped abruptly when he felt his back impact against something and both that something and Lui hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Yo what the—" Lui sprang to his feet, ready to turn and hit whoever had run into him. But when he turned, he was met with the large brown eyes covered by thick glasses of an extremely tall person. Lui was taken aback; he lowered his clenched fists and just starred, unable to take his eyes off the guy.

"Oh fuck," the guy said, starring down at his shirt now covered by liquid. Lui saw the Starbucks cup laying on the ground and figured out what must have happened.

"Hey man, you good?" Evan asked, his hand lightly touching Lui's. Luis couldn't answer.

"Fuck, I'm sorry guys. I'm running late…" the guy had a thick accent when he spoke, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced nervously between them. For such a tall guy, he seemed genuinely concerned these two jocks would beat him up.

"So are we. Where you headed?" Evan asked, picking up Lui's dropped bag of hash browns before elbowing him violently in the ribs. Lui swung a hit at him that Evan dodged as he moved to through out the dropped hash browns and Lui swung his bag back onto his shoulders.

"Music Production."

"Same!" Lui found his voice, coming out a little higher than he was expecting. The voice crack made him blush a crimson red. In front of him, the strange guy started, starring at Lui before giggling. Behind him, Evan was clutching his sides. Lui's bright cheeks began to burn more with rage than embarrassment.

"That's a cute little squeaker voice you have," the guy smiled sweetly, holding out his hand. "My name's David. I'm a senior."

Lui swallowed, shakily holding out his hand to shake David's. "Calibre. No, um, Lui."

"Lui. Cute name," David observed. Lui felt his heart skip a beat; he liked how his name sounded coming out of his mouth.

Ruining the moment, Evan appeared between them, slinging his arms around both of their shoulders and grinning as he glanced between the angry small football player and the tall vaguely confused stranger. "So are we actually going to Music Prod or are we skipping? Because we are now twenty minutes later."

"Fuck that," Lui's response made David grin. "Ms. Evonda will kill us for that. I say skip."

"You in David?" Evan asked, turning to David who started subtly at the realization he was being included in this.

"Um—yeah—sure—fuck Music Production," David agreed, making Evan's grin even larger. Lui knew that look, and shot him a death glare that promised murder if he tried to play match maker right now.

"Perfect. To the bathrooms then!" Evan spun both David and Lui around and beelined both boys towards the East part of the school, all the while David glancing over his shoulder why they were going to the bathrooms.

* * *

Three backpacks were slung against the walls of the boys bathroom. If anyone walked into the bathroom, they would see the bags and maybe assume it the bathroom was being used to change in. It also created several seconds for the three boys hiding in there to hide better.

Right now, David, Lui, and Evan were sitting with their backs against the line of sinks. They were sitting in that order, David patting out a beat on his knees, Lui leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed, and Evan on his phone with both earbuds in.

Lui had his eyes closed because he couldn't trust himself not to keep sneaking glances at the guy next to him. So faking sleep was his best option.

Finally, however, David spoke up.

"You actually asleep or just pretending to be?"

"Pretending," Lui replied, not moving or opening his eyes.

David snorted. "Why? So you don't have to talk to me?"

"Yep," Lui smiled, cracking an eye to sneak a glance at David. David was watching him, chuckling at the response.

"You're sassy."

"That a problem?"

"No, no," David smiled.

"How come I never seen you around?" Lui asked, opening his eyes now and turning himself slightly so he was facing David. David shrugged, jutting out his lower lip.

"I don't know."

"You're not new, right?"

"Nope. Came as a freshman, same year as you," David replied, uncrossing his legs and drawing his knees up to his chest. "I never got the courage to talk to you though, so I guess you can blame me for not meeting me before."

Lui frowned slightly. "Get the courage?" Lui snorted.

"Well…yeah," David shrugged again, his gaze lowering to the bathroom tiles. "I mean when someone is so far out of your league, you don't know what to do. And I mean, captain of the football team…"

Lui starred at the guy sitting next to him. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt, considering he was certainly attracted to the guy, but wasn't sure if he wanted to consider himself actually gay for him. Especially since this guy was admitting Lui was his crush.

"…it was a long shot," David sighed. Leaning his head against the bathroom sinks.

Silence fell, and only the sounds of Evan's music echoing quietly from his earbuds disturbed that awkward silence.

"I probably shouldn't have said that shit, should I?" David asked after a long pause, finally looking at Lui. Luis stomach flipped when he made eye contact with the guy.

Lui didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but words failed, and all he could do was stare helplessly at David. David raised his eyebrows and lowered his eye lids, a look of unsurprised sadness on his face.

"Thought so," he muttered. David stood, stretching slightly as pulling out his phone to check the time. Lui jerked his head up to watch him stand, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Wait—" he started, but couldn't finish once those beautiful dark eyes met his. Luis mouth opened and close with nothing to say.

David smiled that sweet smile. He bent down in front of Lui, their eyes on the same level now, as he handed his phone to Lui.

"How about this, Calibre? Give me your number. Least you can do for spilling coffee down my shirt," David referenced his shirt, making Lui blush with embarrassment.

"I will call you tonight, okay? I'll have to call late though, because I'm staying after school for a rehearsal with my orchestra then I'm driving one of them, a violinist named Jonathan, back home. You can finish that sentence for me then, okay?" David grinned as Lui tapped his number into his phone before David slipped it out of his hands and back into his pocket.

"Deal?" David asked, winking at the smaller man sitting in front of him.

"Yes!" Luis voice came out as a squeak, making David laugh as he stood up.

"Calibre may suite you on the field, but I think Squeaker is more appropriate for you," David smirked, waving goodbye over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom.

Lui watched him go, before hitting his head against the sink counter and sighing. What the fuck was he doing, he asked himself. He was captain of the football team, the obvious Home Coming king, member of NHS, and probably going full ride to USC for football. He couldn't get mixed up in dating and relationships, especially with a guy. No matter how good looking he was.

"You gave him your number…" Evan's voice echoed around the bathroom. Lui's cheeks flushed again as he glanced over at Evan, headphones still in but now starring at him.

"I know, right? Fucking stupid," Lui tried to laugh it off. "I don't even like guys!"

"Maybe you don't, but he certainly did," Evan chuckled, switching off the music and taking out his ear buds.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Wow thanks a-fucking-bunch for helping me out then," Lui retorted heatedly, crossing his arms.

"Shut it Squeaker," Evan drew a finger across his throat, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"If that sticks then I'll make sure my foot sticks up your ass," Lui threatened.

"Wouldn't be the only thing getting stuck up anyone's ass today," Evan giggled. Lui landed a solid punch on his arm, but it didn't stop Evan from laughing. He rubbed it as he continued to speak.

"Dude, look. It's senior year, it's 2015. Who gives a fuck if you like guys? I saw the way you were looking at him—don't pretend you weren't picturing him naked!—and I think if you really like this guy, then you should go for it."

"You're the one dating a sophomore dude. I don't know if you should be giving me relationship advice…" Lui smirked. It was Evan's turn to punch him now.

"Just do it dude, okay? Do it for yourself at least," Evan pleaded, standing up and holding a hand to help up Lui. "If and when he calls, be nice and see where it goes. He likes you, and if you like him too, then go for it," Evan reasoned, shrugging to punctuate his sentence.

Lui bit his lip, taking his backpack by the straps before he and Evan jumped back into the now busy hallway. This wasn't how he planned his senior year to start off, but the more Lui thought about it, the less harm he could see in just accepting one phone call from the guy.

And besides, Lui thought privately to himself as he allowed a small smile to escape his lips before swearing at Evan who caught his smug smile, it's not like David WASN'T cute.


	3. RQ - Tease

WARNING: NSFW!

Lui snickered as he held the black skinny jeans up to his waist, admiring himself in the mirror before stepping into them. He paired the jeans with a tight black shirt, smirking at the way it accentuated his every muscle curve. The final touch was cologne, and after two squirts, Lui grinned a devious grin at his refined reflection.

No, Lui wasn't doing this for a date. In fact, Lui was just hanging out around the house today. But he had someone over who he knew would be driven crazy by all this: Nogla. They weren't dating either, but David had let slip several times over many Skype calls he thought Lui was hot. And only last night when the two shared a few beers over a not so calm Guess Who game on GMod that David growled "swear, if you weren't so fucking good looking, I'd kill you."

Lui swaggered down the small staircase, looking down over the bannisters already seeing David sat on the couch, controller in hand and muttering at the TV screen across from him. Lui noted with a grin the headset and mic David had on too.

"NO I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE…the…" David's eyes flicked upwards, registering Lui, but flicked back up to really take him in, his voice slowing down slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

Lui smirked, rolling his eyes and walking lazily in front of the TV, relishing the feeling of David's eyes following him as entered the kitchen.

"Oh fuck off Marcel, I'm trying over here!"

Lui's eyes skimmed the kitchen. Dirty plates sat patiently by the sink, an empty box of microwave ramen loitered by the microwave, a full coffee pot still steaming sat by the refrigerator. Lui opened the fridge, scanning with a small frown until he saw exactly what he was looking for. Lui pulled it out, sliding across the countertop to the coffee machine and pouring himself a mug before walking back out to the couch and flopping down next to David. He nudged the Irishman, looking up at him with an innocent smile. David smiled distractedly at him.

"Cover me Evan—Cover me Evan!—EVAN!" David screamed, slamming his controller onto his knees. Through his headphones, Lui could hear Evan laughing. Lui rolled his eyes, gently placing his coffee mug on the coffee table in front of him, throwing his feet up next to it.

"Don't fucking laugh Evan! I need you guys to cover me!" David growled, respawning. Lui raised an eyebrow at the screen, glancing at David out of the corner of his eye. He needed his Irish friend to not be so engrossed in the game right now. That was exactly why he'd dug through the refrigerator to find the exact thing he needed.

"Can you not let me fucking die this time?" David squawked. Lui unpeeled his banana slowly, watching the screen as if totally engrossed. He wasn't trying to hide the banana either, so was very pleased with himself when he felt David shift next to him. Lui glanced up innocently, seeing David's eyes flick away quickly.

"Where did you fucks go?" David frowned, his eyes still flicking uncontrollably to Lui and the fruit in his hands.

Lui was still faking innocence, taking a large bite out of the banana and chewing slowly. David shifted again, his eyes lingering for longer and longer periods of time on Lui's fruit.

Glancing up, Lui caught David's eyes, holding them as Lui raised the banana to his lips. He kissed the tip of it, watching David's large eyes absolutely spell bound. He couldn't hold in his smirk anymore, so Lui winked at him before turning his attention to the banana. Lui slide it into his mouth, pushing it further and further down his throat until it was tickling his uvula. David's eyes were fixed on Lui's lips, making the later giggle, banana still deep in his mouth. He removed half of it before biting a small chunk out of it, turning his attention innocently back to the TV.

"You've been kicked," Lui mused, nodding his head towards the TV. David's eyes moved lazily to the TV also, registering the game menu on screen.

"Fuck…" he hissed pulling his headphones off. David rolled his head around to rest on the back of the couch. "I wouldn't be dead if you weren't such a fucking tease," David breathed.

Lui swallowed his giggle, instead raising his eyebrows and jutting out his bottom lip. "Oh? I'm sorry…" Lui fell silent, lowering his banana in mock shame. David wasn't looking at him, though.

He stood, bending at his hips and presenting his ass to the man behind him. Lui's hands hovered over his still steaming cup of coffee off the coffee table.

"If you want me to go…" Lui allowed the gentle threat to hang in the air. He plucked his still steaming coffee cup off the table, straightening and turning. He smirked inwardly, reading the inward battle inside David like a book. Oh he wanted him alright, but David was also a little prideful, not taking it gently when his friend's kick him, even as a joke. Lui raised an eyebrow, hurrying up the decision.

It worked. David smiled, tossing his controller to one side, scooting to the edge of the couch and gripping Lui's hips. He jerked him forward and in front of him, the coffee in Lui's cup slipped over the side of his cup, dripping onto his hands and adding to the shivers running up and down Lui's whole body. David plucked the cup out of Lui's hand, leaning past Lui's legs and rubbing his head against his upper thigh as he put the cup back on the coffee table.

"You don't have to go…" David hummed, his eyes surveying Lui with a grin.

"You're asking for it," David warned, liking his lips as he spoke.

Lui rolled his eyes, bouncing onto David's lap with his knees straddling David's legs and hips. David fell back against the couch, his eyes wide and a little surprised. Lui just grinned, waving the banana in front of David.

"Obviously, David. So if it's alright with you…I'm just gonna sit right here—" Lui ground his hips against David's crouch for added emphasis, "and eat my banana." Lui smirked again, sliding the banana deep into his throat. David watched him silently, thinking, so Lui let go of the banana and raised an eyebrow, daring David to say no as his free hand tip toed down to David's zipper.

David glanced a little nervously from Lui to his zipper and back again. He started to say something, but Lui found the fabric of his boxers and began to palm him, silencing whatever complaint David had.

"Were you going to say something?" Lui smiled, his fingers tugging at the fabric of David's now tenting boxers. Fuck David was hard, harder than Lui had anticipated, but no way was he backing down now, this was so much fun.

"You're such a tease," David groaned, feeling Lui's fingers grip around his dick and pulling it free of the fabric. Lui just smirked, loving how breathless David was already.

"What? You don't like it when I tease you?" his voice a sing-song ring as he pressed his thumb against the tip of David' dick, smirking as the latter's eyes rolled backwards. Lui allowed a thin string of saliva to lower onto David's penis, rubbing the lubricant up and down the base.

"No—" David's tongue stumbled in his mouth. Lui didn't stop, he could feel David pulsing in his hand. Fuck even Lui was starting to feel tight in his jeans.

"—I just don't like it when you don't pull through…" David growled.

Lui looked up, frowning slightly at the smirk on David's face. Lui felt a shiver run through him again, but this time it was more fearful. Now Lui understood why David was so hard; he had other plans on his mind.

Without warning, David sat up straight, hooking his hands under Lui's legs and lifting him up in the air. Lui yelped, dropping the banana and wrapping his arms around David's back. David walked him to the left side wall, pinning Lui against it before burying his teeth into Lui's neck. Lui moaned, his throat closing around the noise. Lui couldn't concentrate anymore; David's lips, teeth, and tongue were everywhere, clouding his originally clear plan.

"D—David!" He gasped, his fingers turning to claws and carving lines into the taller man's back. David groaned, but didn't look up. He was far too turned on to listen to any more of Lui's teasing. Lui felt the taller man's hand move from under his leg, pressing him harder into the wall for support. Lui gasped, feeling his lungs forcefully compressed as David moved his hands to Lui's jeans zipper. He fumbled with the metal, but managed to yank both jeans and underwear down.

"David!" Lui gasped, pushing away from him slightly to take a breath.

David's hazy eyes met Lui's. Those dark brown eyes were clouded with dirty thoughts and dirty promises of everything he was gonna do to Lui.

"What…" David asked, breathless.

"…You were crushing me…" Lui snickered with a lifted eyebrow, wrapping his legs tighter around David's waist and pulling him closer. David rolled his eyes, lifting up his index and middle fingers and allowing them to rest gently against Lui's lips.

"Tease," David retorted.

Lui's response was to catch both David's fingers in his mouth, soaking them in spit. David's eyes closed slightly at the sudden rush of sensations, and Lui smirked against his skin. When David pulled his fingers out again, a long rope of saliva connected them to Lui's lips.

Lui's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the fingers starting to work on him, allowing a tiny whimper to escape his throat. David pumped hard with one, inserting the second quickly after and scissoring him open. Lui was light headed, the rush of sensations too great.

David pulled away now, dropping Lui to the floor almost literally since Lui's legs nearly stopped working. The smaller man stumbled, his legs wobbling momentarily before he knelt to the floor, pulling David's dick out and free of his underwear. Lui felt a hand run through his hair then turn to a claw as it grasped him and forced his lips onto David's dick. Lui choked at the unexpected roughness, but fell into an easy rhythm with David's hand, glancing up at David as his cock slid down Lui's throat. David's eyes were crunched close as he gasped for air; Lui knew that face, it was the trying-not-to-blow-too-early face.

Lui stood, allowing his hands to trail up from David's crotch, pulling off his shirt in the process. David's own hands trailed Lui's body, tugging at his shirt too and helping him step out of his jeans. Lui spun, pressing his back and butt against David before bending at the hips and resting his hands and cheek against the wall, looking back at David with a grin. He shook his butt, giggling as the taller man's rough hands grasped it.

David didn't need telling twice, rubbing his tip around Lui's hole before pressing in slowly. Lui bit his lip, then his knuckle, then pressed his face against the wall, breathing an almost silent cry of pain and ecstasy. David paused a moment, catching Lui's eye to check he was okay before pulling out and slamming back in, burying himself to the hilt in Lui's ass.

Lui's entire body hit the wall. His mouth hung open and his eyes bugged, but fuck did it feel good. David didn't let up, continuing with a fast, jarring pace that left Lui seeing stars. David's hands pulled on Lui's hip, pulling the small man back on him with each thrust.

"D—DAVID!" Lui screamed, his nails digging into the wall and his teeth biting down on his lip.

David pulled out, leaving Lui so empty it hurt. Lui felt David's hands turn him, guiding him to the couch, the cool leather stinging against Lui's hot and sweaty skin. Lui was laid down over the arm rest, his head and shoulders resting on the seat while his butt was dragged back by David onto the arm rest. Lui's legs rested on David's shoulders as the latter lined himself up again and rammed himself into the small man. Lui cried out, pushing his hands against the leather couch above his head so as not to be pushed further down. David was going faster now, one hand pulling Lui's hips further back and onto him while the other landed next to Lui's head as David leaned over the couch. Their noses and foreheads were pressed together, both breathing heavily and dripping sweat, so close to climaxing, both watching action happening between Lui's legs.

With a shudder, Lui felt David's orgasm ripple through his body as his thrusts became deeper and longer. It was enough to send Lui over the edge too, cum exploding from his own swollen and twitching penis all over his and David's chest. Lui screamed as he came, as did David, who with one final and brutal thrust exploded inside Lui.

David's arms were shaking as the adrenaline of sex left him, his eye lids growing heavy as he starred down at Lui. Lui was shaking as badly as David, feeling David's penis twitch inside of him as it pumped the last of his semen out. Lui sighed, trying to control his breathing.

"That was amazing…" Lui breathed, starring up David, wondering if the taller man would lean down and kiss him. Probably not, that would make whatever they were no too official.

David, still hunched over him, grinned, chuckling slightly. "Yeah…it was…" David straightened up, pulling out of Lui and walking into the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean him and Lui up. Lui stilled lounged on the couch, watching him go with a satisfied smirk.

Okay, sex wasn't part of the plan. Lui loved to tease, and that was all he planned to do today, but…

"I didn't hurt you, right?" David asked, reappearing with a role of paper towels. He ripped one off and whipped Lui's semen off his stomach. Lui blinked, shaken from his thoughts.

"No," Lui replied, making a grabby motion for a paper towel. David chuckled and ripped another off the roll, handing it too Lui who whipped the cum of his chest too. "I guess I was just a little surprised—"

David snorted, cocking an eyebrow. "Was the Tease not expecting to pay the price?"

Lui rolled his eyes, flipping David off as the latter picked up his and Lui's clothes. David threw both shirt and jeans at Lui before slipping back on his own clothes. Lui watched him with a small smile playing on his lips; fuck he was sexy, and fuck no did he regret having sex with him. All he could think about now was when they could do it again.


End file.
